The Hate Of Princess Commen Sense
UuThe Hate Of Princess Commen Sense Is a fan fiction about Poems love for Scythe, yet C.S hates him. Plot Ever since they day they meet, Princess Poem, daughter of Rhyme, had fallen for Scythe Sasin. Her over protective cousin, Common Sense, daughter of Reason, hates his guts. Author's Note Please note that Common Sense will be referred to has C.S, so please don't be like, what happened to Common Sense. Chapter One: After Band Poem walked into her room from band practice. Her blank expression triggered something in her cousin/roommate/best friend for ever after, Common Sense. "What happened." She asked. "Nothing." Poem said as she hugged a stuffed bear. "So, something happened. One thing I need to know, who was at band practice?" C.S asked. "Scythe, Kammie, me..." Poem started. "SCYTHE WAS THERE?!" C.S yelled. "Yes." Poem said nervously. "I hate that guy." C.S mumbles. "WE KNOW, C.S!" Poem yelled. "This has to do with him doesn't it?" C.S said, gesturing to her oddly acting roommate. "I kind of said I liked him." Poem said. "YOU WHAT?!" C.S yelled again. "Geez, geez." Poem said. "Do you think he likes me?" "I don't want to think of it." C.S said. "Did you know that if I married him, you would be his cousin-in-law?" Poem asked. "WILL YOU SHUT UP ALL ALREADY ABOUT SCYTHE!" C.S yelled. Poem pulled the covers of her head. C.S was being weird. She really hated Scythe for an unknown reason. "Poem." C.S started. "Sorry if I scard you. You got a letter from the watch dog." "Why won't you use her real name?" Poem asked as she toke the letter from C.S hands. "Because I can call her what I want. She is the watch dog." C.S said. Poem opened the letter and it read "Dear Poem, I am always willing to do a favor for a fellow Tollboothian, and I confess I didn't even have to leave my flat to solve this; I know CS too well. Common simply beleives that with your energy focused on Scythe you will begin to lose the sisterly bond you share. That said, she also likely fears your feelings for him will cloud your judgement, impede the justice you must dole out later in life. Be easy on her. I know what its like... From..." "The watch dog." C.S said as she grabbed the letter out of Poem's hands. "You sent a letter to them asking why I hate SCYTHE?!" "Yes." Poem said. "You know what I noticed, your family tends to hate there best friend's love! What's with that!" C.S glared at Poem. "I'm not speaking to you." She said. "FINE." Poem yelled. Something was wrong with Reason and Commen Sense. Aunt Reason hated Poem's dad, and C.S hated Scythe. Those two barly lived up to there names. Chapter Two: Your not going. "Whee you goin'?" C.S asked Poem. "Somewhere." Poem said. "With who?" C.S asked again. "Someone." Poem replied. "TELL ME! WHO AND WHERE?!" C.S yelled. "The edge of the forest with Scythe." Poem said. "Your not going." C.S asked blocking the door way. "Yes I am!" Poem yelled. "No, your NOT!" C.S yelled. "Why?" Poem asked. It toke C.S 20 min. to explain why she's not. "Then take me with you." She said. "No." Poem said. "Then your not going." C.S said. Poem glared at C.S, and jumped out the window. "WHAT?!" C.S yelled. "I fine thanks for asking. I'm going!" Poem said. "NO YOUR NOT!" "Well your up there, and I'm down here." Poem said. "See ya!". She added as she began to run to the enchanted forest.Category:Fanfiction